A Hades kids grandchid
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: A year after the lost mutant. A baby Hades brat
1. Chapter 1

A year later

"Mal get off you want pasta with a burned sause" I said turning off the stove off. I heard the door slam closed.I got slammed into the oven of the stove. A little crying girl was holding my leg.

"Aunt Kayla can I stay here." She whimpered. She gave me the percy Jackson begging eyes.

"What side you did you do Haze?" I second oldest brother Nico named his child Hazel the one who cutting the circulation out of my leg.

" Daddy and mommy's fighting again and they screamed at me I don't go home. I wanna stay wit you and the baby " She said in between sobs. I was 3 monthes pregnant so I might as well get some practice in.I looked back Jamal he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mommy yelled you." I said picking up the small child and putting her on the cold tile our house. Dad bought it for us all of them.

"Uh mh." She said wiping her face.

"You know their gonna worry about their little Bambina running away you know." I said.

"I care not they don't want me I'm a mistake."she whimpered. Damn I didn't start thinking that until I was twelve. She starting at five I'll be damn.

"I don't wanna hear you talkin like that y'here are a cute little Bambina with you daddies eyes and your momma's smile."

"Aunt kayla I wish you were my mother"she said hugging my neck.

"Baby, if I was you momma your daddy wouldn't be your daddy it would be uncle Mal and you name would be Ciara Angelo Hawkins not Hazel Bianca Di Angelo ya see." She nodded her head thoughtfully."you wanna go home now" she shook her head no.

"I wanna see grandma Aphrodite she's nice to me." I groaned louder than intended.

"Okay you spoiled little brat Olympus it is." She squealed loud as she jumped down from counter. I wanna see Jay anyway. We shadow traveled to Olympus. We were greeted by Aphrodite cooing over the child.

"Hey Hazel were your mommy." She said taking her out of my arms.

"Fighting " she said rolling her eyes at the question. DAMN Pany if the girl know how to roll her eyes at five warning she gonna probably have a attitude problem.

"Where's my big brother? "I asked.

"He's with your father" she said touching her nose.

" Thanks" I said. I heard arguing their in there. I opened a door to the thone room. Percy was nude sitting on Father's lap.

" y'all are nasty there's is child here."I said.

"You got Nicky's brat again " Percy said nipping at his uncles neck.

"Take your ass somewhere slut." I said over looking him.

"Kayla why you being all mean now you knocked up. Mal handled his business." He said

"If the sea is damn fertile why ain't you.I cause ever since ma got married. The gods tamed there little untamed sea "

"Yo angel pay no attention to him that's what the gods are for what's up." Jason said walking me out of the throne room. He had his hand on my lower back.

"Boy move your hand." I said hitting his forearm.

"What?" He said sounding confused.

"Piper gotta fatter ass than me move your hand " I said raising an eyebrow.

"Be trippin" he said rolling his eyes. "How's little Ciara" I placed a hand on my belly.

"She's an angel like me. I need to ask father something but he has the whore with him. Damn how does Posideon fuck his own son." I said. I felt a twing in my stomach.

"He doesn't unless aunt amphy mad at him. The rest act like he's the last piece of ass in the world." The blonde boy said Iaughed at his comment. We walkyd out in the garden Demeter was cutting some hedges " Same with the horny bastards at camp. What do wanna ask dad."

"What is the result of a half mutant and a half demi-god." I said. He gave me a thoughtful look.

" to really honest I don't know Angel. I hope I don't turn out another color or something." He said I pushed his shoulder. The goddesses cooed at us.

"Jason don't you have a girlfriend? "She asked.

"Oh hell naw. You think we goals no he my brother; unlike father I don't fuck my brothers." I said.

"Angel it ain't that crucial. Do you want Ciara to be healthy." He said joking. I shuttered at his words. I knew he was joking it still scared the shit outta me.

" Where Aphrodite?" I said coldly.

"I think she in her room." The goddesses said smiling. I went back into the building and went into the goddess's room. She was braiding Hazel's hair.

"There you go little one "she said placing a clip with a pink dove in her black hair. She looked at me.㈷9

"come on Haze" I said the little one ran in my arms? "Now that your beautified do you feel better?"she nods her head. She she hugs Aphrodite and we go home.

When I got home all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I went upstairs and change into my camp shirt and some soft blue pajama pants. I looked in the mirror my bump was showing. I touched it softly. A little person was growwing in k remembered what percy said me when I told him, Nico, and Jay

 _"Now whose the slut at least I use protection"_

A tear ran down my face. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. A warm pair of arms wrapped around why waist. .

"Hey Baby" I said turning around pecking his lips.

" you look beautiful " he said running his fingers acroesmy stomach.

" no I'm fat and ugly." I said getting out of his glaze

"Why do sputter bullshit" he said tilting my head up

"Why are you a trickster?" I asked

"Cause I know I can currupt a certain Angel." He said laying a hand on my hip.

"Uh you knew sex caused this right."

"I know but Con told me women get Horny easily when they're pregnant." He said kissing my neck.

"Well, I'll tell you when I'm horny." I love lying." Not"

"So you want me?" He said smirking.

" Bad "I said kissing his lips.I stroked his member through his jeans.

"Flesh...weak...oh damn."

"Up" he picked up "down" he put me down on the bed with him on top of me

"You okay? " he asked

"Mal take me I'm a horny little slut who needs you come on." I whined

"No your a whiny little brat who needs a cock to straighten you out." He whispered in my ear. Amari came in my room and sat on the bed. She enough for he not to sugar coat what I say.

""Mari how did your ass get in my house." I asked Mal got off of me.

"Taylor gave it to me. I need to talk to you" She said.

" Oh don't mind us we were just having sex." Mal snapped. I gave him a death glare." What like she hasn't had sex before."

"One it ain't you business and what should I come back in two minutes." "what should I come back in like 2 minutes. " she said

"Amari get your ass out." He said

"just give us a minute." I said

"oh just one minute damn it's worse than I thought. "she said leaving the room

"she had a bad day or something "

"Angel, baby girl you needed me remember "he said taking my hand.

" Mal I'll make it up to I swear." I said kissing his lips. I got out of the bed and went downstair.

Only thing I heard was

 _"Damn you Mari"_

Pandora,Addie,Roxie,Taylor and Amari were downstairs.

"Girl what the hell do you want. What I was this close from getting laid you better have a good reason why" I snapped I closed my thumb and index finger to prove my point

"Why are boys dogs" Amari asked rolling her eyes

"They are all not all dog well at least not my trickster I don't know about your trickster but' mine he's cute." I said clutching a teddy bear me bought for Ciara.

"Angel your boy is perfect my Dez is dog. He kissed me and touched it didn't feel right. We almost had sex but Piper walked in on us. He the complete definition of a trickster." She said putting her head on bump.

"I'll be back." Mal said kissing my lips. By the time I could protest he's gone.

"you okay did he hurt you?" I asked.

" me and Dez have been together for a two year. If he hurts he'll l be the first one to know ." she said putting up a playfully fist.

" I don't know why she be buggin?" a voice said from the door Mal and Dez were there.

" you're just like you daddy you want one as long as we been you should know I didn't get down like that no more." She said they started bickering. It brings me back to Pandora.

"Yo, Panny can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded her head we went to the kitchen.

" what "

" your baby girl already thinks she's a mistake. Whatever is happening at home take care of it cause it keep effecting Hazel."

" You Know your brother he's stubborn. I don't mean to fight infront of Hazel. She just comes in at the wrong time ya know "she said rubbing her arms

"I'm done just keep it behind closed doors and not infront the baby Okay. &I said hugging her.

" we haven't had sex ever since Hazel was born. I swear I might use toys I swear.& she said chuckling.& Oh no we don't want that& a Voice said from behind me . Nico was behind me.

''I swear how do y'all asses get in my house .& I whined.

" ''Im your brother who can shadow travel you answered your Own question."he said wrappinghis arm around Panny's waist.

"I'll watch Hazel girl get your freak on."I said They laughed. I forgotI need to make it up to Mal.& No take her to Amari She need it.I need it more than you. You know how pregnant women are."

"Have fun Angel."she said

" Sorella if he hurts you -... "

"You Know mal would never hurt me. Gods you know this. He don't even put pressure on my bump" said

"When does he get a chance" he said I rolled my eyes

" That's none of your business Nick." I scowled

"Everything alright in here."Mal said Wrapping his arm around my stomach

''Yeah,we were just talkin' you he's home and knock her up again . &I Said Shoving them out the door. Everyone was gone Thank GODS' I locked the door

"Remind me to Change the locks." I said I kissing his neck.

"Doily noted"he said. He pushed on my a little chest &Baby Not NOW Please it aint the time &

"Mal Please I need you it for C.C." I said stroking his chest

" Angel, you're not gonna Minipulate me by using a unborn child.'' he said pushing me. I shuttered at his words . I went upstairs and got in bed I lifted myshirt.

" C. C .I hope your Ares side ain't as bad as your daddy's bambina. &I said laying my hand on my bump. I started to hum a little lune

 _°A evening star is Shining bright_

 _Well Make a wish and hold On tight_

 _there's magic in the air tonight_

 _Anything can happen._

 _"Bravo_ miss Lewis."I looked up. Mal was standing in the door shirtless with red pajama pants on .

" Hey Mally Mal."I said sitting up slowly

"I'm sorry"

"Baby its fine I'm just worried about me and my Mother " I said he sat beside me .

"What?"

"she was a ... I was the..I do Know how to Put it .Zeus Posideon and Hades are my dads but they gang raped her. She was their lover lor about tiI I was six that's why I've always been at Ms Cassie's house. I don't wanna be like that I don't wanna follow in my ma's footsteps "I said I felt tears fun down my face. Mal hugged me tight .As I sobbed Mal was Kissing my knuckles and BelIy .

"You are not gonna turn out like that ." he said kissing my belly


	2. Chapter 2

" Ahhhh"

"Kayla come on push." Will said I squeezed Mal's hand hard. It'll be worth it . Your Gonna have a brown bundle of joy .

''Come On Angel push your almost done. ''Mal said kissing my knuckle.

"Mal don't you dare knock me up again this hurt worst than my first time."I said

"Come on she's almost Out"Will said I pushed hard .I heard a loud cry.I tilted my head back

"Ciara She's a big little bugger"Will said putting the baby on a scale . I Wanna hold her so bad"WiIl, will you hurry up"I said impatiently . It felt like Ciara was crying out to me . Saying hold me mommy hold me . When he was done he handed it to Mal.I wanted to snatch her out of his hands. He tickled her still had on a purple Onesie her blue eyes glowed

"Angel think she's hungry."he said passing her to me . I took her Kissed her forehead and squeezed her tight she stop crying .

''Hey Ciara welcome to the world baby girl. You wanna meet your family C.C. ''I asked bouncing her.

"Kayla be careful She has a mixture of your abilities. "he said

" Is she like us&I asked

"what do you mean ''he asked

"when she's mad her .eyes turn red like his . When she sad her turn blue like mine you get the picture . "I said stroking her head.

" And with that your mutation is involved ain't it .&

"Probaly. it is "Mal said. The door Opened Hades came in .

"Angel. MY little angel made a beautiful little bambina '&he said touching her head

" Where's father "Mal asked smilin"Dang She looks just like you . ''

"the answer is he's Outside sweating like a sinner in churh hoping his grandchild is Warrior like your sister."

" And Daddy "I asked

"He's doing the same." he said pressing his hand againist my head

"Oh baby Girl "she started to cry

"Angel,she's so cute''Addie said "Can I hold her ." I started to cring at her words She was my mine I Know I sound like a brat put She's the Godmother to Ciara. I gave her the Small Child  
"she the most Precious thing to me don't drop her please . "I said yawning. Ciara repeated my action . "The baby is sleepy give her here." I said sleepily  
"I think momma is too ''Mal said taking the baby . She started to cry. "come on C.C. mommy's still here she just sleeping ." He said  
"If You can come back later to let Kayla and Ciara rest ."Will said  
'Uh they're already sleep . "Addie said. Mal put the baby in the crib , and kissed my head  
''Hey everyone out ''mal said everyone rushing Out of the imfirmanary. "Angel you pushed out a baby you still look good."  
"Hey Mal" I said sitting up." Man I'm tired let me get some sleep."  
"Okay angel Will said your gonna be a little sore. So take it easy." He said  
"Okay baby." I said he leaned down and kissed my lips. I laid down on the mattress closed my eyes and Ciara starts crying.  
" I got her Angel." He said going over to the crib picked her up and bounced her in his arms it did nothing to C.C. "I think she's hungry." He gave her to me she was grabbing of my boobs.  
"She's a smart little thing." I said.  
"She gets it from her momma."he drank like there was no tomorrow.i stroked her face softly, and hummed softly."Now I'm confused a little now  
" why"  
"Cause your a angel she a mini Angel what's her nickname." I thought about it for a minute.  
"Angelcake." C.C. Started to giggle and clap " I think she likes it "  
"Well it settled Angelcake it is" he said touching her cheek he reached in his pocket and pulled out a blue fluffy dolphin and gave it toher" happy birthday Angelcake"  
"Get some sleep Angelcake "he said kissing her head  
2 monthes later  
"Come on baby whose your favorite person?"Jay said putting a stuffed lightening bolt in her lap. I was sitting on the couch reading a book. I was working with my brother Jason and Herkules. I finally got a day off and I wanted to stay with my C.C.  
" Ma" she said.  
"Yeah baby other than MA whose you favorite person." Mal said pushing her a a plush toy." They have been doing this for the longest trying to make Ciara pick whose her favorite person. There was a knock on the door.  
"Y'all are sad." I said answering the door. Panny, Nico ,and Hazel were at the door.  
"They wassup" I said  
" hazel wants to see Ciara. " Nico said smiling  
"Wow the edges of your lips do turn up. "I said Hazel giggled loudly.  
"Ha you go jokes. Leave him alone angel" Panny said rolling her eyes. I let them in Jay was still bribing my baby  
" come on C.C. whose your favorite?" He got a good look at Hazel.  
"Hazy" she said reaching for the older girl. They groaned in defeat.  
"Ha ha don't you feel stupid." I said chuckling.  
"Shut up Angel." Jay said pouting. Ciara smacked his face .I busted out laughing.  
"You just got slapped by a 2 month old." Panny said laughing even hazel was laughing.  
" uncle Jay you okay. " hazel asked through the burst of laughters.  
"Yeah, hey Mal don't tell Addie that just happened " he asked looking like he was begging on his knees.  
"Then don't. bribe my lit Angelcake." I said picking up my baby.  
"Okay you can tell she's gonna be a a mixture of all her grandparents."Nico said ruffling his daughters braids.  
"Daddy will I be like grandma Aphrodite and grandpa Apollo and Grandpa Hades?"Hazel asked looking dreamy eyed.  
" yes baby girl." Panny said quickly and nervously. Nico looked confused as ever.  
" you didn't know that Panny was Apollo did you." I asked  
"I did she didn't tell me I figured it out at one point. " he said smiling at panny tracing her arm.  
"I'm sorry." They pecked lips for a second. Hazel made a face displaying her discust  
"Ew y'all nasty" Hazel said."Aunt Kayla they do it all the time it's nasty."she said sitting in my lap.  
"Baby girl your parents are grown they can do that." I said kissing her cheek.  
"It's still nasty."she said pouting.  
"She's a big girl and she's adorable. "Mal said tracing her cheek. It was like he wanted her in a way that would hurt her.  
" Mal stop it!" I scowled  
"Angel I'm not gonna hurt her "he said .  
"If you do I'll slit your throat."Nico said coldly.  
"Uh my baby in the room."Panny said.  
" Sorry Panny."I said flashing her a smile  
"I think me should go nico." She asked squeezing his arm.  
" yeah"  
" by aunt kayla. "hazel said hugging my leg  
"Bye my little gem."I said. I kissed her forehead and she ran off with her parents  
"My little gem?" Mal asked raising an eyebrow  
"Hazel is a Pluto spawn Pluto is the gemkeeper."  
"Uhhh clever."he said kissing my lips.  
"Mama Dada " Ciara said slapping the wooden floor.  
"She hungry." I said going over to the fridge.I grabbed a bottle and put it in the microwave.  
"Angel, chill out I'm the father can I do it." Mal asked.  
''I know your the father you don't have to ask for my permission. ''I said smiling. The microwave beeped loudly. "Go on Mal it's fine she's yours too." He picked Ciara up and feed her.  
" Dang Mal your a natural. It's not natural that a boy is good with a baby "I said sounding a little bit confused.  
" well I had to babysit stuff kinda I'm used to it." He said bouncing her.  
" why do you and Jay do that crazy stuff?" I said trying not to cuss in front of the baby. The last thing I want is the baby's first word to be a curse.  
" I blame Christiana she always had me and Jay as babysitters she always liked me. I guess Jay is feeling left out."  
"Why"  
"Cause Addie is Addie." He said  
"She's what"  
"She's infertile she can't have a baby "he said  
"what she's Aphrodite Surely she can have a baby ." I said going upstairs to put Ciara in her crib  
"her mother had problems."he said.  
"Okay I'll leave it at." I said. What wrong with my friend and why didn't she tell me.  
"DO you think I would be a bad person to give Addie a baby ." I asked .  
"It eventually it would figure it's not Hermes,Ares, Aphrodite and Apollo. I don't want my boy going through that hell " He said. It felt like I owed Addie for helping me find my ma.  
"Well I can...-"  
"Angel just drop it you can't helpher. Well it couldnt help her anytime soon." He snapped.  
"Okay,mal you don't get it if i wasn't a Posideon kid and wasn't fertile as the sea. I could never ever have Ciara. The only one who can get her pregnant is Percy and he's the gods play toy. I wanna help so bad." I said hugging him.  
" I know Angel it's wierd all the Posideon kids are hoeish,Hades kids play no games,and Zeus kids are kinda kind you a Complete mixture of all of them" he said. I pushed him playfully.  
" Mama"


End file.
